


Raulson Drabble Challenge

by TomorrowNeverCame



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, drabble challenge, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Answered requests from drabble challenges on my tumblr





	1. Foxxay: "That wasn't very subtle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53\. “That wasn’t very subtle.” Foxxay

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed as she approached the bar. In the two minutes she’d been in the bathroom, no less than two men and one woman had managed to corner Misty. She considered leaving them to it, but Misty’s eyes were darting behind the polite smile, and Cordelia knew the swamp witch was waiting for her to come back. It hardly took any effort to send all three hopeful suitors’ drinks spilling against their shirts, and the Supreme sauntered up to a chorus of swears and Misty smothering a laugh behind her hands.

“Looks like you all need to go home and change,” Cordelia commented lightly, sending them off in a daze.

“That wasn’t very subtle,” Misty admonished with a grin. “Don’t most people just lie and say they’re datin’, or something?” Cordelia rolled her eyes, thankful that she was already flushed from the heat of the room. Despite her embarrassment, the alcohol made her brave enough to tease the younger woman a little.

“Subtle doesn’t work on drunk people, Misty. They would have wanted proof, and I don’t suppose you’d have preferred me kissing you,” she laughed.

“Maybe I would have.” Misty shrugged, tipping back the rest of her drink and standing while the Supreme gaped.

“Wha—“

“Come on, Delia, let’s dance!"


	2. Foxxay: "We're playing checkers..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.” Foxxay

“Ha! King me!” Misty’s excited shout made Madison frown, spinning on one stilleto to change her course from the kitchen to the den. Her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline as she saw the scene inside.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Misty snapped back without looking up. She and Cordelia sat at a small table beside a roaring fire, glasses of wine next to each woman. Both blondes were bent intently over a checkerboard, occasionally sending pieces floating into new positions without raising a hand.

“But—it’s date night! You should be playing footsie at a fancy restaurant or watching a steamy movie! This is so boring.”

“It is our date night, and we’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.” Cordelia waved her off.

“Actually, leave anyways. You weren’t invited.” Misty shot her a light glare, swearing when she looked back at where the Supreme had moved her piece. 

Madison stalked back out of the room, muttering something about “nerds” under her breath.

“Dammit!” Misty shouted behind her, followed by Cordelia’s laughter. Madison rolled her eyes.


	3. Hotgomery: "Your feet are cold."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 49\. “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.” Hotgomery

Billie Dean woke to goosebumps crawling up her body—and not the pleasant kind, either. Burrowing deeper into her pillow, the medium tried her best to wiggle away from the frigid legs pressed against the back of her own.

“Nora,” she grumbled, “quit touching me. Your feet are cold.” The ghost in question chuckled lowly, pulling Billie back against her and pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. It made her shiver.

“All of me is cold, darling,” Nora teased, rubbing her hands futilely over her lover’s arms. “I’ll fetch you another blanket? Or I can leave, if it’s going to keep you up.” Billie made a noise in the back of her throat, rolling over to wrap her arms around the taller woman’s waist and prevent her from moving.

“Just…” she yawned, burrowing into the crook of Nora’s neck as the ghost stroked her hair. “Remind me to start wearing sweatpants to bed."


	4. Foxxay: "You didn't just wake me up at 2am..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 93\. “You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.” Foxxay

“Hey, Delia?” The hand running through her straw-colored hair woke her more than the whispered words, and the Supreme grumbled into her pillow.

“Misty, what time is it?” 

“A little after two, sorry, I just...couldn’t sleep.” The swamp witch pressed their fronts together, the hand in Cordelia’s hair sliding down her spine to settle in the dip of her back as Misty placed delicate kisses to her neck. The shorter blonde cracked one eye open, pulling back to examine her lover’s face.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you didn’t just wake me up at two a.m. because you were ‘in the mood’.” Misty bit her lip, caving easily under the scrutiny. “Hey, what is it, baby?”

“I—I had a nightmare,” she confessed. “about…” Cordelia pursed her lips, nodding. She pulled the younger woman as close as she could, smoothing her hands over the strong shoulder blades to burrow in her wild hair.

“Well, I would be more than happy to distract you,” she said with a grin. Misty giggled, letting herself be pulled into a deep kiss.


	5. Bananun: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 148\. “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Innocent Bananun

Mary Eunice slid into bed with a sigh, turning over to gaze at her roommate. Lana was sleeping peacefully; she could only hope it would last the night and neither of them would have a nightmare, as they so often did. Careful not to jostle the mattress, she leaned over and brushed her lips against the older woman’s cheek, near the corner of her mouth.

“Sweet dreams, Lana."

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Lana mumbled. Mary froze, still bent over the brunette. Lana’s eyes slowly opened, meeting her wide blue ones sleepily.

“I—I’m—“ Mary clambered back to her side of the bed, covering her trembling lips with both hands. “I’m sorry!”

“Hey,” the reporter frowned, kneeling to face her bedmate. “Mary, it’s okay. Will you come here?” The young blonde inched closer, eyes on her lap, until Lana could reach out and take her hands. 

“I’m so sorry, Lana, I never meant—“

“Shh, sweetheart.” Mary gaped at her, shuddering out a breath as Lana tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. “I’m not upset, just curious. Any time you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask.”

“But… I—“ the former nun swallowed thickly, cheeks reddening, “I don’t want to just kiss you on the cheek, like a friend. I want—I feel—“

“I know,” Lana soothed her, cupping her jaw and leaning close. “All you have to do is ask.” Mary’s breath hitched in her throat, eyes flickering between the older woman’s eyes and lips, so temptingly close.

“May I kiss you, Lana?” she whispered.

“Always."


	6. Shaudrey: "You're coming home with me..."/"Hold my hand..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”/ 142. “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.” Shaudrey

Shelby downed the last of her bourbon in one large gulp, smiling widely at her handsome companion. The smile faded, however, when she caught sight of Audrey approaching over his shoulder.

“Shelby, Dominic,” the actress greeted, shooting a warning glance at the man who had been keeping Shelby company.

“Hey, girl, what’s up?” He knocked back his own drink, never taking his eyes off the young blonde.

“Dominic,” Audrey drawled, eyeing the empty tumblers between him and the blonde, “don’t you have an early shoot in the morning?” He raised his hands innocently.

“Right. See you around, ladies.” With a last flirty smile, he disappeared into the crowd, and Shelby rounded on the shorter woman with a glare.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Audrey.” Audrey frowned, placing a steadying hand on Shelby’s arm as she swayed.

“No, but I thought perhaps you could use a friend.” Shelby scoffed, but the actress pushed on. “You’re drunk, and Dominic won’t refrain from trying something because you’re married."

“Maybe I wanted him to,” the yoga instructor snapped back, shrugging off Audrey’s insistent touch. “Why does it matter to you, anyway? We both know you can’t stand me.” The older woman’s reply deserted her as she heard a familiar voice and bristled.

“Shit,” Audrey hissed, “quick, hold my hand so he gets jealous.” Shelby didn’t get much of a choice as her hand was grasped tightly.

“No! What—“ The actress held tight, shooting her a pleading look before pasting a large smile on her face.

“Audrey, hey!” Rory called, shuffling through the crowd to stand before the two women, dragging a tiny brunette after him. He offered a casual smile, but it faded as he noticed his ex-girlfriend entangle her fingers with Shelby’s. Audrey jutted out her chin, Shelby’s eyes flicking rapidly between the two in disbelief. “So…how have you two been?”

“Just fine, thanks. We’re actually just about to head out, but nice to see you! Come on, darling.” Shelby stumbled after her, nearly falling into the older woman when she stopped suddenly a safe distance away. Audrey caught her around the waist, but it took far longer than it should have to regain her balance.

“Shit,” Shelby grumbled.

“Alright, let’s get you home to Matt, yeah? Does he know you came out tonight?”

“Matt’s not at home,” she sighed, not fighting the actress as she slipped an arm securely around Shelby’s waist as they left the club. “He’s been staying with Lee. He won’t talk to me about anything, and I don’t know why.” Audrey frowned, leading them both towards her car.

“Well, that settles it then, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.” Even as Shelby protested, she allowed herself to be deposited in the passenger seat, Audrey’s hair tickling her nose as she was buckled in. 

“You’re wrong, you know,” the actress continued, pulling back to stare into the dark blue eyes. “I may have said some harsh things, may have judged you unfairly, and for that I apologize. But I do care about you, Shelby.” She closed the door, and Shelby let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Audrey rounded the vehicle and slid into the driver’s seat. Under the roar of the engine, she was just able to make out Shelby’s words.

“Thank you.”


	7. Shaudrey: "I thought it was a one-night stand...and now we're married."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. "I thought it was a one-night stand...and now we're married." Shaudrey (slightly altered)

Audrey groans, blindly pulling the comforter over her eyes. Even the weak light sneaking through the blinds is enough to make her head pound. _Bloody Hell, h_ _ow much did I have to drink last night?_  She starts to raise a hand to massage her temple—and stops. Squinting down, she slowly registers the weight pinning her right arm. _Shit_. Shelby Miller is cuddled into her right side, sleeping soundly. And they're both naked. With a detached sort of awe, she runs one trembling hand through the younger woman’s hair. _Don’t panic. Don’t panic._ Carefully folding the blankets down, she spies her phone on the left end table. She reaches for it, holding Shelby securely with her other arm to keep her from waking. There's only one person she can think to call.

 

“Hey girl!” Monet’s overly-cheerful voice makes her wince. “Where’d you disappear to last night? Dom said he lost you and Blondie sometime around one.”

 

“We…” Flashes come back to her slowly: Shelby revealing that Matt had asked for a divorce; Audrey deciding to cheer her up with shots; ending up in a casino; an impulsive, celebratory kiss when one of them won some game; more bars, more kisses, and the look in Shelby’s eyes when Audrey pinned her against the door of her room. “…I took her back to the hotel.” Monet snorts.

 

“Oh, my God. You hooked up, didn’t you? Is she still there?”

 

“Yes,” Audrey hisses, eyeing her companion warily. “That’s why I called. She’s asleep, and I have no idea what to do!” She has to hold the phone away from her ear as the other actress laughs loudly. It’s then that a glint of metal catches the light, and her eyes widen. She can barely hear her friend over the sound of her own panicked heart.

 

“—happens all the time. The awkwardness will blow over in a few months. Trust me, you—“

 

“Monet.”

 

“—don’t wanna _know_ how many—“

 

“ _Monet!_ ” she cuts in sharply, freezing as Shelby shifts and continuing in a lower voice. “I don’t think sneaking out is going to be possible.”

 

“Why not? Do you want to have breakfast with her or something? I thought it was a one-night stand."

 

“It _was…_ ” Audrey gulps, shutting her eyes tightly. “…and now we’re married.” There's silence on the other end of the line for a moment, broken by Monet’s low whistle.

 

“ _Shit_ , girl. I don’t know what to tell you. Get it annulled, and hope to God the press doesn’t catch wind.”

 

“But what do I do about _Shelby_?”

 

“You just gotta rip the band-aid off, honey.” Audrey hears voices in the background on Monet’s end. “I gotta go, babe. Best of luck!”

 

“Wait—Monet!” The dial tone answers her, and Audrey represses the urge to scream, throwing her phone down on the mattress. She stares up at the ceiling, chewing her lip. _What a mess_. The annulment will be simple enough—Shelby is already married—but making sure the paparazzi don't find out…and they’ll have to deal with this awkwardness for the rest of the press tour. _It’s unavoidable_. 

 

There’s only one thing to do: wake her…wife…and brace for impact.


	8. Foxxay: "You're not as quiet as you think you are."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 62\. "You're not as quiet as you think you are." Foxxay
> 
> Thanks to @schaddenfreude and @gaia-ki on Tumblr for letting me use their idea!

Misty smothered a yawn, snuggling into Cordelia’s side at the breakfast table. Chuckling, the Supreme ran a hand through her messy waves.

 

“Tired?” She teased. Misty shot a half-hearted glare at her girlfriend.

 

“Shut up.” Misty tilted her head, capturing Cordelia in a languid kiss. A retching noise made them break apart with matching frowns.

 

“Good morning, girls.” 

 

“Morning,” Zoe and Mallory chorused, puling food out of the fridge to make breakfast. Madison simply scoffed, dropping a creased scroll in front of the Supreme before shuffling over to the coffee maker. 

 

“What’s this?” Noise from the counter ceased, and Misty twisted to see Mallory and Zoe staring at Madison, who glared at the older witches.

 

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are. Three rounds? Seriously? We were up half the night!” Misty winced, stuffing a bite of bagel in her mouth. Cordelia’s ears went red. “ _That_ is a silencing spell. Please, for the love of God, use it.” Curious, Misty picked up the scroll, scanning it quickly.

 

“Uh, Delia?” The Supreme bent closer, reading the incantation before sharing a smirk with the swamp witch.

 

“Is this the same one you used on your room when Kyle was staying with you and Zoe? It’s written wrong.” A coughing made the older witches spin around, watching in mingled amusement and concern as Zoe choked on her bite of apple, shooting panicked glances at Madison while Mallory patted her on the back. Red-faced, Zoe finally swallowed.

 

“Madison!” The witch jumped at the shriek, finally unfreezing just in time to follow Zoe as she stormed out of the room. Misty’s resolve broke, arms clutching around her stomach as she laughed. Poor Mallory looked between her and the doorway with wide eyes.

 

“They used to—” 

 

“Have threesomes?” Misty supplied gleefully. “Yep.”

 

“Oh, my God.”

 

“And didn’t think anyone knew, apparently,” Cordelia said dryly, sipping her tea. She gave Mallory an apologetic look. “We will look into a silencing spell.”

 

“Oh, right, I, um—thanks,” she stuttered, blushing, “I’m gonna…go see if Queenie needs anything.” The young witch hurried away, gaze trained on the floor. Cordelia sighed, leaning back into Misty’s side, which still shook with laughter. She swatted at her arm.

 

“That was so inappropriate. _We_ are inappropriate. We need to control ourselves better, Misty.”

 

“Not if you figure out a spell,” Misty hummed, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Then I can be as loud as you want.” Cordelia bit her lip, nails unconsciously digging into Misty’s knee. After a moment of thought, she jumped up, holding out her hand.

 

“Come on, we’re going to make this spell.”

 

"Now?" Misty stood, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's neck.

 

"Now," Cordelia affirmed, pecking her lips with a grin. "It could take a while. And, of course, we'll have to test it." Misty snorted, fighting to keep a straight face as she swayed closer.

 

"Oh, of course."


End file.
